


A Heist For Two

by Roostertease_it



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Action Fluff, Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roostertease_it/pseuds/Roostertease_it
Summary: One night Michael and Gavin decide to go solo on a gem heist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Made for my mavin week as a combination of day 3 and 4 ｡ﾟ+.(･∀･)ﾟ+.ﾟ

One night Michael and Gavin decide to go solo on a gem heist.

The air was cool on his sweating skin. The current passed over his cheek and around the curve of his mouth as he grinned. With shining eyes he looked next to him where his partner was crouched beside him. His golden sunglasses were cracked and one of the lenses popped out earlier, not that he cared. His bleach blonde locks of hair had been swept back so many times that they stuck up at odd angles. His face was dirtied with action. He shouted something to Michael with a grin on his face, his gold tooth glinted in the light. He didn’t hear what he'd said as the drone of the helicopter blades filled his mind.

They were sat on the main part of the helicopter, Geoff had just picked them up from a building that was going down. His boyfriend glowed in the orange light of fire. Michael put his hand on the cold surface of the aircraft, gripping a pole that ran along the ground. He looked at Gavin softly. He cupped his cheek. Gavin mirrored his action. Michael leaned in and made their mouths meet, it was gentle. The building crashed down behind them. The many floors crumbling down to one rocky level.

Gavin fell back against the interior wall of the helicopter and Michael pursued, his hand now encompassing Gavin's on their hold of the pole. He reached down with his other hand and held his waist. Michael felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. Jeremy was shouting something at them. Michael shook his head back at him with a smirk and went back to Gavin.

Before long they were back at Geoff’s penthouse and the noise of the blade died down. “You guys are freakin’ animals!.” Jeremy commented as he hopped off the helicopter. “You don’t see Ryan and Ray up to that shit in front of everyone.”

“We weren’t up to anything rims.” Michael said, helping Gavin off the floor. “We got caught up in the moment, right babe?.”

“That’s right.” He licked Michael’s cheek jokingly and Michael laughed. Jeremy didn’t. Jeremy glared. Michael laughed harder.

“You’re just a bunch of-”

“Animals?.” Michael suggested.

“Gays?.” Gavin offered.

They shared a swift high five. “Way to go babe.” Michael said. He turned to Jeremy. “You don’t really care if we make out in front of you. You’re just jealous.”

“Whatever!.” Jeremy said, waving the argument off because he knew Michael was right. He stormed away.

The helicopter door clicked and Geoff climbed out. “Jeremy’s being pissy lately right?.” Geoff grumbles, looking off into the direction he’d gone. “We’ll all be better off when Kat gets back.” He patted Michael on the back as he passed.

Michael turned to Gavin, “got any injuries?.”

“Nope, you?.”

“Just the usual.” He shrugged. This meant bruising. Lots of it. And mainly on his knuckles.

“Show me hands you brute.” Gavin said, pulling Michael's hands up to him. Sure enough the cuts and bruises were there. Gavin tutted and dragged Michael to his room. They both kept a supply of bandages and disinfectant, among other things. These stocks only existed for the other person and was only used when the other was hurt.

Gavin hummed as he wrapped the white fabric over Michael's knuckles. Michael gazed at Gavin a he took care of his hands. “Aaand one.”

“Thanks babe.” Michael said, giving his hand a peck. “What now?.”

“I’m still hyped from earlier.” Gavin said. “Wanna do a quick heist?. Just us.”

Michael nodded. “Yup. Where to?.”

“Los Santos Jewelers. I’ve had my eye on ‘em for months. Their security’s gotten much worse since that Peralta dude left.”

“So it’s a simple jewels heist.”

“Well we’re not going for the spunking display pieces. Rumour has it they keep their best gems in a vault and I happen to have the location of said vault.

Michael grinned. It was set. They sprang up from Gavin’s bed and rushed down garage. The brushed past Jeremy who yelled. “Watch it!!.” after them. Their laughter echoed around the hallways, along with the clatter of their feet against the ground. Michael chased Gavin, hot on his heel the entire way.

They entered to code at the door (thanks to Ray it was 1337) and went inside. They shared a look at the head of the room. “Motorbike.” They said in unison. They ran down to where thy were kept. the y opted for one that was entirely black apart from the Fake Achievement hunter Logo embossed on the front. Michael jumped on. “C’mon boi.”

“Why do you get to drive?.” Gavin asked indignantly.

“Because last time you got us stuck between a telephone pole and a wall.”

“Fair.” Gavin joined Michael and wrapped his arms around his waist. They took off out of the garage door and instantly their hearts spiked again. Michael felt a sense of freedom as they raced down the streets. The street lamps glowed through the darkness and the city burned bright with the light of technology. The engine roared as Michael screeched around a dangerous corner, from behind him he heard a whoop of joy. He revved the machine, making it’s pace like that of heart.

All too soon they made it to the store. They slowed down as they approached on the opposite side of the street. Michael pulled into an alleyway. They stowed the bike there and made their way over to the store.

“What’s the plan?.” Michael asked. The only reason he ever asked for a plan was because he knew Gavin liked to tell it to him.

“I’m going to hack the mainframe and get the security down. Then we have to deal with the physical security. Two dudes named Norman and Chris are on tonight. Fuck ‘em up boi.”

“Roger that boi.” Gavin threw an ear piece to Michael. He caught it easily and put it in.

“Should be about five minutes before you can go in.” Gavin said.

Michael kissed Gavin’s cheek. “I’ll ready up.” That meant he would wait outside the door until Gavin gave the okay. He rushed off around the back of the building. There was a big black door with a silver keypad glowing green and awaiting a code. Michael crouched behind a small concrete wall and waited.

Through his earpiece he heard Gavin’s furious typing. Eventually he heard one last confident punch of a key and Gavin's spoke, “We’re in.” he said. “The code is 5794… The alarms and cameras will be disabled for five minutes, go, I’ll catch up.” By the time he’d finished that sentence Michael was already inside. “The first guy is on the right. Down the hallway. He’s 5’8 and burly.”

Michael edged down the hallway and peeked around the corner. The guard was stood in front of an important looking door and he had a sour look on his face. Michael smiled. He stepped out in plain view. “Hello.” he said. The moment in which the guard was completely dazed was enough for Michael to reach him before he could touch his gun. He grabbed his arm and pulled him towards his knee. He pushed him back, still holding his left arm. He reared his arm back and smacked it into his face. There was a glorious crack. Blood poured from his nose. Michael put his forearm across his chest and pinned him against the door. Then he ducked.

BANG.

Head-shot. Michael smirked over his shoulder. “I knew you’d be there. C’mon.”

Gavin wet to his side. “Watching you fight always gives me the horn.”

Michael raised his eyebrows. “You’re a kinky fuck.”

Gavin tutted . “you’ve ruined your bandages boi. I’ll shoot the next one.”

“No fun.” Michael chuckled, he didn’t really care he’d had enough fun already. “Okay but you gotta hold my hand.” Gavin took Michael's hand in his and they went down through the door. There was a small gap between them and the next door. On the other side was the vault. In front of that vault was Chris.

“This next guy’s a hefty fucker. 6’1 and he’s basically a muscle mass.” Gavin said. Michael signaled he understood. “One… two… three!”

They burst into the room. The guard was already prepared. He fired a shot. Michael had anticipated it. They dived forward behind a desk. The guard shot two more bullets. The desk absorbed them. Gavin stared at Michael. He smirked. They shared a quick kiss and Gavin darted up. With a swift bang, the guard was gone.

“Nice work babe.” Michael said.

They made their way to the vault. It wasn’t much hassle to open and when they were inside they knew they hit the mother-load. Mounds of precious stones filled the room. Gavin threw his bag on the ground. They filled every pocket with the gems -they even filled their jeans and jackets. Just as they finished they heard sirens. “Time to make our escape Michael boi.”

Their escape was ridiculously easy, they just went the way they came. Gavin had set it up so that the front alarms went off. All the cops were at the front door while they slipped out the back. They walked across the road casually passing over twenty cops with millions of dollars worth of gems in their possession.

They got onto the bike and Gavin nuzzled into Michael’s shoulder. “That was fun.”

“It sure was boi. It sure was.” Michael revved the engine. They rode off into the night, another successful heist under their belts.


End file.
